Aprisionado
by LiaCollins
Summary: Um jovem príncipe preso em uma torre cuja vida gira em torno do desejo de realizar um grande sonho. Um aventureiro que viaja pelo mundo em busca de perigos para enfrentar. Quem diria que desse encontro nasceria uma bela história de amor?
1. Prólogo Bem Vindos À Tippens

**Título:** Aprisionado

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito.

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel, UA

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lemon e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Um jovem príncipe preso em uma torre cuja vida gira em torno do desejo de realizar um grande sonho. Um aventureiro que viaja pelo mundo em busca de perigos para enfrentar. Quem diria que desse encontro nasceria uma bela história de amor?

* * *

**Essa história é inspirada nos filmes de animação "Enrolados" e "Barbie Como Rapunzel", ou seja, é baseada no conto de fadas "Rapunzel", mas Cas tem o cabelo curto como na série. Eu misturei fatos de ambos os filmes na minha história e espero que essa salada agrade a alguém... Rsss! Ah, para os leitores do Paulo Novak que tenham reconhecido o "Tippens" não só do nome do Mish e para ele mesmo (que provavelmente reconheceu o nome também), sim, eu roubei a ideia dele de usar esse nome como o nome do reino onde a história acontece. Paulo usou isso na fic "A Castiel's Fairytale" que tem algumas poucas semelhanças com o conto de Rapunzel e é uma fic maravilhosa. Ela também me inspirou um pouco na criação dessa fic, aliás (não só na hora de batizar o reino do Cas). Eu a recomendo MUITO! Paulo, espero que você não tenha se chateado comigo por eu roubar sua ideia! Desculpe, mas eu não consegui pensar em nenhum nome decente para o reino! T_T**

**Se alguém quiser ler a fic do Paulo acima mencionada, o link é esse: www . fanfiction . com . br / historia / 186276 / A _ Castiels _ Fairytale (colem em seu navegador e tirem os espaços)**

**Enfim, espero que gostem dessa minha nova fic! Por enquanto, postarei apenas o prólogo, mas logo virão mais capítulos! E vou atualizar as outras fic também! Beijos para todos!**

**PS: Me desculpem pela capa lamentável, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer com meus conhecimentos pífios de montagem de fotos e não dava para usar a imagem original como capa pois Sam e Rapunzel (do filme "Enrolados") estavam nela. Eu procurei outra fanart para usar como capa, mas não encontrei nenhuma que prestasse.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Bem Vindos à Tippens**

Há muito tempo atrás, no reino de Tippens, um bela história aconteceu. Ele estava em paz até que a rainha Anna engravidou de seu primeiro filho com o Rei Balthazar. A gestação dela correu tranquila e o bebê nasceu forte e saudável. Castiel era seu nome e era muito amado por seus pais. Como qualquer criança da realeza, o jovem príncipe tinha uma babá que cuidava dele quando sua mãe não podia. Seu nome era Lilith e ela era muito bela, mas seus olhos escondiam muita maldade.

Quando Castiel tinha 6 meses, sem um motivo aparente, ela o tirou de seu quarto e o levou consigo do castelo. Os reis só sentiram a ausência de seu filho pela manhã, quando a rainha foi ao quarto do bebê e o encontrou vazio. O desespero tomou conta dela e seus gritos chamaram a atenção da guarda real e de Balthazar. Furioso, o rei ordenou que seus guardas achassem seu filho. A babá foi procurada por todo o castelo e quando não foi encontrada, a família real percebeu que foi ela que levou o pequeno Castiel.

Dezoito anos se passaram e o jovem príncipe não foi encontrado. Os reis caíram em uma profunda tristeza, mas se mantiveram firmes e fortes, determinados a reencontrar seu filho. Todos os anos no dia do aniversário do menino, eles davam uma festa no povoado, bem na praça principal e convidavam todos os reinos da região. Eles espalhavam a notícia e a localização da festa que nomearam de "Festa do Príncipe" por todos os cantos com a esperança que Castiel ficasse sabendo dela e voltasse para casa.

Infelizmente, o jovem garoto não podia voltar para seu lar, pois Lilith, que na verdade era uma bruxa, o prendeu em uma torre, onde fez dele seu empregado. Castiel passou seus primeiros 18 anos sofrendo com a crueldade de sua sequestradora até conhecer alguém que mudaria para sempre a sua vida. E é aí que essa história começa.

* * *

**Bem, o capítulo não tem diálogos porque é o prólogo. Os próximos obviamente terão diálogos.**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	2. O Príncipe, O Aventureiro E Um Sonho

**Pois é, atualizei essa fic mais rápido do que eu pensava! Eu acho que devia isso à vcs, já que o prólogo foi pequeno e sem diálogos. Esse com certeza compensa em tamanho e tem diálogos, mas já em qualidade... desculpem, mas não gostei. Acho que estou perdendo o jeito... T_T**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**O Príncipe, O Aventureiro E Um Grande Sonho**

Castiel tinha acabado de fazer suas tarefas domésticas e resolveu se dedicar a seu único passatempo naquela torre: pintar. Ele colocou uma nova tela no cavalete e pegou sua aquarela já cheia de tintas. Então passou o pincel em uma das bolas de tinta e começou a pintar. O jovem príncipe era muito talentoso, mas mal sabia disso, pois a única pessoa que poderia dar uma opinião sobre seu trabalho dizia que era um lixo, levando o moreno às lágrimas.

Todos os dias, Lilith saía de casa, trancando a porta da torre que dava para as escadas que ligava a grande construção ao resto de seu lar deixando Castiel sozinho com uma quantidade de comida que desse para um dia sobre uma mesa. E obviamente era o garoto que cozinhava todos os pratos, era um outro talento dele. Fora a porta, a única saída da torre era a janela que sempre ficava aberta, mas como o lugar era muito alto, Castiel não se atrevia a sair por ela. Então só restava ao garoto esperar a bruxa voltar para retomar os trabalhos na casa.

A metros dali, um outro jovem tão belo quanto o príncipe passeava alegremente em seu cavalo preto enquanto assoviava uma música qualquer. Ele estava um pouco cansado, mas a fome era a necessidade que mais o estava atormentando naquele momento. E ele já tinha devorado toda a comida que tinha conseguido na última estalagem em que esteve. Por isso ele estava assoviando. Era um meio de se distrair e esquecer a fome, mas não estava funcionando. Então, algo chamou sua atenção:

-Você está sentindo isso, Impala? - ele perguntou ao cavalo enquanto acariciava a crina do animal após levantar a cabeça e aspirar o ar com força. - É cheiro de torta de maçã!

A conclusão fez os olhos do rapaz brilharem e ele seguiu o cheiro até uma casa com grande torre com uma janela no topo. Ele parou diante da construção e coçou seu queixo enquanto pensava e falava consigo mesmo:

-Com certeza esse aroma delicioso vem de lá, mas só vejo uma porta, aquela na outra ponta desse lugar. Aliás, que casa mais estranha. Nunca vi uma casa com uma torre antes. Bem, vou dar uma olhada na porta.

O jovem rapaz desceu do cavalo e foi até a porta. Ele deu algumas batidinhas sutis, mas ninguém respondeu, então tentou abri-la, pensando consigo mesmo:

_-Eu sei que isso é errado, mas a fome está me consumindo._

Como não conseguiu nada, ele desistiu e voltou para a torre, onde levantou a cabeça e ficou encarando a janela, até finalmente tomar uma decisão. O aventureiro se aproximou de seu cavalo e tirou uma longa corda de uma bolsa que estava presa na sela. Em seguida, ele colocou a mão dentro da bolsa de novo e puxou um gancho, que amarrou em uma das pontas da corda. Agora ele só precisava de sorte. O rapaz girou a corda algumas vezes e jogou a ponta com o gancho na direção da janela, a prendendo nela. Dentro da torre, Castiel se assustou:

-O que é isso? - exclamou o menino se virando para a janela com os olhos arregalados.

Apavorado, ele deixou a aquarela em sua cama e correu para dentro de seu guarda-roupas. Quando o aventureiro finalmente entrou no quarto, ele já estava escondido e por isso não foi visto. O dono do Impala passou os olhos por todo o quarto, pensativo. Então viu algumas telas e não conseguiu deixar de falar:

-Nossa! Que pinturas lindas! Quem as fez tem muito talento!

O príncipe sorriu e se emocionou diante da frase proferida pelo estranho, pois foi a primeira vez que alguém elogiou alguma de suas pinturas. Enquanto isso, o invasor finalmente encontrou o que procurava:

-A torta! Finalmente! Que Deus e os donos dessa casa me perdoem, mas se eu não comer nada agora, a morrerei de fome! - ele exclamou indo na direção da mesa onde estava a comida.

-Pode comer à vontade. Tem comida demais para mim aí. - falou Castiel saindo do guarda-roupa agora com a certeza de que o estranho não era perigoso.

Os dois pares de olhos se encontraram e seus donos ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, um perdido na beleza e imensidão do outro, até que, completamente constrangido, o invasor começou a falar:

-Me desculpe, senhor! Eu não devia ter invadido seu lar! Sei que o que fiz é errado, mas a fome me deixou irracional.

-Eu já disse que você pode comer! Eu só me assustei porque ninguém vem aqui e eu não sabia se você me machucaria, mas quando vi você pedindo perdão a Deus por comer algo que não lhe pertence, tive a certeza de que você é uma boa pessoa. E não me chame de senhor, eu devo ter quase a sua idade. - falou o príncipe se aproximando do estranho com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu nem sei como agradecer, obrigado mesmo. - retrucou o invasor abaixando a cabeça ruborizado.

-Não precisa agradecer, só coma.

-Está bem, mas eu vou comer só a torta.

-Pode comer o que quiser. Sei muito bem que com a fome que você está sentindo, a torta não será suficiente.

-Mais uma vez obrigado, mas qual o seu nome? - indagou o aventureiro.

-Castiel. E o seu?

-Dean Winchester. Mas qual é seu sobrenome?

-Eu não tenho. Lilith nunca me deu um sobrenome. - explicou o moreno com um ar triste.

-Lilith é a sua mãe? - perguntou o loiro confuso enquanto mastigava um pedaço da torta.

-Não! Lilith é a bruxa que me criou. Ela disse que meus pais me entregaram a ela porque não queriam cuidar de mim.

-Sinto muito. Não consigo imaginar como alguém pode se desfazer do próprio filho. Mas onde está ela agora?

-Eu também não consigo imaginar isso. Bem, ela saiu, como faz todos os dias. Ela sai no meio da manhã, depois que eu termino minhas tarefas e volta no fim do dia.

-Tarefas? Que tarefas?

-As tarefas domésticas. Lavar, passar, cozinhar, limpar, entre outras. Eu faço tudo aqui. Aliás, fui eu que cozinhei tudo o que você está comendo, Dean.

-Ela te força a fazer as tarefas domésticas? Que monstro! Você cozinha muito bem, mas devia fazer isso por gosto e não por obrigação! - exclamou o loiro indignado.

-Obrigado, Dean. Eu gosto de cozinhar. É a única tarefa que faço com gosto. O resto eu odeio.

-E porque você não sai para dar um passeio? O dia está tão lindo lá fora!

-Ela não deixa. Eu nunca saí daqui, Dean. Antes de sair, ela sempre tranca a porta dessa torre que dá acesso ao resto da casa e só a abre quando volta. E como ela é uma bruxa poderosa, eu não posso enfrentá-la.

-MAS ISSO É UM ABSURDO! ELA NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE TE PRENDER! - exclamou o Winchester exaltado.

-Eu sei e já implorei várias vezes para ela me libertar, mas ela sempre diz que nunca me deixará sair daqui. - esclareceu o moreno derrubando uma lágrima.

-Então eu vou tirar você daqui, Cas. Er... desculpe. Eu tenho a mania de chamar todos por apelidos. - replicou o loiro segurando a cabeça do príncipe pelo queixo e a levantando.

-Pode me chamar assim. Eu gostei. Lilith sempre me trata mal, então eu não sei o que é ser chamado por um apelido ou ter uma amigo. Mas você vai mesmo me tirar daqui? - devolveu Castiel com os olhos brilhando.

-Sim. Aliás, foi você que pintou esses quadros?

-Sim. Esse é o meu único passatempo, mas Lilith sempre disse que eles são horríveis. - respondeu o menor com tristeza.

-Lilith está errada. Provavelmente ela só diz isso para te magoar. Você tem muito talento, Cas.

-Eu ouvi você falando isso quando chegou e fiquei feliz, pois foi o primeiro elogio que meus quadros receberam.

-Foi o primeiro de muitos, Cas. Você ainda será famoso por suas pinturas.

Os dois jovens sorriram um para o outro e sentaram na cama de Castiel, onde retomaram a conversa enquanto Dean continuava a comer:

-Dean, você já foi na festa que fazem todo ano no mesmo dia no reino que fica perto daqui?

-Você se refere à festa que vai acontecer de novo daqui há 2 dias?

-Sim. Essa mesmo. Você já participou dela?

-Sim. Uma vez. Eu sempre ouvi falar que a "Festa do Príncipe" era muito divertida e confirmei isso quando participei dela há 3 anos. Porque?

-Essa festa tem nome? - questionou o moreno surpreso.

-Sim, Cas, ela tem. Acontece que o príncipe de Tippens foi sequestrado há 18 anos e todo ano, na data do aniversário dele, a família real dá essa grande festa na praça principal e espalha a notícia da festa por vários reinos com a esperança de que o príncipe fique sabendo e volte para casa. Por isso a festa tem esse nome.

-Eu sempre vejo essa festa daqui. Na verdade, só vejo as luzes e escuto as músicas bem de longe. Todos os anos eu espero por essa festa, por isso meu sonho era poder participar dela um dia. - falou o moreno com o olhar perdido.

-Então seu sonho será realizado daqui há dois dias! - exclamou o outro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Que? - indagou o príncipe chocado.

-Eu não vou tirar você daqui, Cas? Então! Eu vou te levar direto para a "Festa do Príncipe"!

-OBRIGADO! - gritou o moreno empolgado se atirando nos braços do outro jovem em um forte abraço, fazendo Dean derrubar o pão que comia.

-Er... desculpe. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz, por isso me empolguei. - falou Castiel se afastando do Winchester completamente ruborizado.

-Tudo bem, Cas! Eu entendo. Passar a vida toda preso e sendo maltratado não deve ser fácil. Aliás, quantos anos você tem?

- 18 anos. E você?

-20. Você estava certo. Nós temos quase a mesma idade. - concluiu o aventureiro sorrindo.

Os garotos sorriram um para o outro mais uma vez e novamente se perderam nos olhos alheios. Então, como se tivesse acordado de um transe, Dean exclamou enquanto se desencostava da cabeceira da cama:

-É melhor nós irmos embora logo, antes que a bruxa volte!

-Mas, como você vai me tirar daqui, Dean?

-Do mesmo jeito que eu entrei, Cas. - explicou o Winchester sorrindo marotamente.

-Mas eu nunca desci ou subi por uma corda antes! - exclamou o mais novo com medo.

-Sempre existe uma primeira vez para tudo na vida, Cas. Você confia em mim?

-Confio. - respondeu Castiel após dar um longo suspiro.

-Então vamos embora.

Dean se levantou da cama seguido pelo príncipe e antes de ir até a janela, encarou a comida na mesa. Então voltou o olhar para o menino e indagou:

-Cas, você tem alguma bolsa para nós levarmos essa comida? Não há uma estalagem pelo caminho tão cedo, então nós vamos precisar levar tudo que está nessa mesa. E é bom você levar algumas roupas também.

-No meu guarda-roupa tem uma bolsa sim.

Castiel tirou a bolsa do guarda-roupa e a encheu com toda a comida da mesa e algumas roupas, a colocando em suas costas logo depois. Com calma, Dean explicou para ele como usar a corda e desceu primeiro após falar:

-Eu vou primeiro para estar lá embaixo e te segurar se algo der errado.

-Co... como assim? - perguntou o menino com os olhos arregalados.

-Calma, Cas. Vai dar tudo certo. É só uma precaução.

Uma vez no chão, o Winchester olhou para cima e exclamou:

-Agora é sua vez, Cas! Faça tudo como eu disse e acabei de fazer.

-Está bem! - retrucou o moreno assustado.

Calmamente, o príncipe se pendurou na corda e foi descendo devagar sob o olhar atento e preocupado do loiro. O medo tinha alcançado níveis estratosféricos, mas ele não ia desistir. Ele ia fugir daquela prisão e realizaria seu grande sonho. O garoto continuou a descer, até que perto do final, ele escorregou. Rapidamente, Dean estendeu os braços e o amparou caindo com ele por cima de seu corpo direto no chão.

Os dois explodiram em gargalhadas. Castiel sentindo uma felicidade que nunca havia experimentado antes e Dean sendo tomado por uma paz e uma necessidade de ver seu novo amigo sorrindo que ele não sabia explicar. As risadas foram acabando aos poucos e eles voltaram a se encarar muito sérios. Mas então o moreno percebeu a situação em que estavam e se levantou assustado e constrangido:

-Me desculpe! Eu sou um desastrado!

-Não fale assim, Cas! Para uma primeira vez, você foi bem até demais! Mas agora, eu quero te apresentar um amigo.

-Amigo?

-Sim. Cas, esse é o Impala. - replicou o Winchester apontando para o cavalo.

-Nossa, que lindo! Eu nunca tinha visto um cavalo pessoalmente! - exclamou Castiel fascinado.

-Pois agora você verá muitas coisas pessoalmente, Cas. Impala será o nosso transporte, não é amigo? - falou o loiro acariciando a crina do animal.

-É um belo animal, Dean. - concluiu o príncipe com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Concordo plenamente, Cas. Mas agora vamos embora. - disse o loiro subindo no cavalo em seguida e estendendo a mão para o moreno. - Vem, Cas! E segura na minha cintura para não cair.

O jovem príncipe apertou a mão oferecida e foi puxado para cima do cavalo, onde sentou obedecendo à risca a ordem do aventureiro de segurar sua cintura, abraçando ele fortemente por medo de cair. Logo o medo foi dando lugar a uma nova sensação que o menino não soube dizer qual era, pois ainda não a conhecia. Tudo que ele sabia é que ela era muito boa. Já Dean, suspirou profundamente e sentiu com o toque e o abraço do menino algo que nunca havia sentido antes. E assim os dois garotos partiram rumo ao Reino de Tippens sem saber que no caminho viveriam uma grande aventura.

* * *

**Nesse capítulo nós conhecemos um pouco da vida do Cas. No próximo, nós conheceremos um pouco da vida do Dean.**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
